Demon Princess
by mullenoli
Summary: Kendra doesn't feel complete with bracken. she has plenty of time to figure all of this out because a mysterious boy from the past shows up. will Kendra have a good time with him or will she stay with broken. in this heat tearing fanfic of love action heartbreak and more.
1. The kidnapping

Kendra's POV

"Garden's beautiful today"

I looked up. Bracken was standing there gazing at the wonderful flourishes that surrounded him, "3... 2...1…" I said standing. Fairies gathered and started chattering in excitement. I had been enjoying a lovely spring afternoon in the garden waiting for Bracken. When he was here I felt loved… but I also felt incomplete and empty. Bracken and I were so similar we were compatible... right?

I was now 16 and I had taken on some responsibility around fablehaven. Seth was doing fine, he was just the same old same old seth getting in trouble and wishing for more excitement.

"Hey you ok?"

I smiled up at bracken and replied "yeah just lost in thought". He had his hand around me, it rubbed my shoulder and I felt warm inside. Bracken smiled back. "I can tell" he said. I leaned in and rested my head on his shoulder.

A whistle split across the yard calling us for an early dinner. It was a festival night and we had to in before sunset.

After dinner I sat at my vanity and looked in the mirror, i thought i saw a flash out of the corner of my eye but before i could check it out i heard a clatter outside and a loud OW. i opened the door and warren was standing there holding his foot. "We really need to fix that last step" he muttered. I noticed the top of the step came off, i peered in… there in the step lay a beautiful locket with a dragon design on it. I reached for the locket and put it on…

Warren POV

"Umm... Kendra"

Wow she's totally out.

Kendra looked like a haze had invaded her mind, as quickly as it came it left. "Hey I came to check to see if your windows were locked" I said cautiously. "Sure" she said. That was weird. I shrugged it off.

It'll be fine… I hope.

Kendra POV

I was floating just skimming the pool of dreams they called me " _kendra...kendra...wake up...show a demon prince a little light...you can't resist me…"_ there was a pause I felt finger tips brush my face someone whispered in my ears. Just the voice gave me tingles but the words made me nauseous. " _You belong to me"_. I slowly opened my eyes and screamed, but a hand clamped my mouth. He smiled and came very close, he closed his eyes and got next to my ear his breath going down my neck " i'm back".


	2. A Thought

**Hey it's my first fanfic so yeah**

 **Also, I don't own fablehaven or Seth and Eve would be in an arrangement to marry so yeah also navarog is evil he's pure evil but can be persuaded**

Kendra's POV

I backed up "...no…it can't be…"

There standing with a smirk my ex-crush

…GAVIN ROSE

Aka NAVEROG

"Miss me," he said

"NO" I screamed

He grinned and laughed. I was terrified, he made a deep rumble sound in his chest, my eyes widened and I fell off the bed. He smirked and said " I love it when you're scared. I frowned and stood up "I'm not scared," I said, he chuckled and walked over to me.

"What happened where am I?" He licked his lips "my lair" I shivered and looked around. It was a large cave with a door, the floor was made of a white powder( I hoped it wasn't ground bones). My eyes fell on him he was currently wearing sneakers, jeans and a leather jacket black to be exact.

He smiled and spun me so my back was to him. He tied my wrists together and pushed me to the door. When we got there it revealed 2 stairways one up one down. I looked back noticing the bed was in a crevasse in the wall, he had to have slept here in human form and dragon, he definitely came and went in human. " don't even think about escaping I've got a whisper hound" he said.

We reached the bottom of the stairs, in the dim light a torch illuminated a dungeon with stone floors. He untied me and shoved me into a cell. " later I'll bring you dinner and tell you whatever I feel like sharing". Then he disappeared leaving me locked in a cruddy old cell.

The cell had a queen size bed and the comfortable dirt floor with a door leading to a bathroom. Where all the cells this spacious? I sat down on the bed and started to cry. I was so confused and angry and relieved and sad.

A thought hit me but left just as quick… it left its mark… somehow somewhere some part still thought that maybe with a little push Gavin could start to think… was there a possibility… no… Kendra couldn't think like that… she and Gavin were nothing.

 **A/N what is this do I feel the tension and what about Kendra will Gavin become "good" ;) laughs evilly here's a hint foreshadowing isn't just for the pros but figuring out what I mean is.**


	3. My Sisters Wacky!

**I don't own fablehaven at all or anything blah blah blah onto random stuff from an over obsessed gavendra fablehaven fangirl.**

Seth POV

Something was wrong.

Kendra came downstairs wearing black tights and a gray shirt. Normal right… wrong. Her shirt was hugging her skin instead of baggy and she had her hair in a side braid. She NEVER EVER puts her hair up EVER. No one else seemed to notice the difference.

"Morning," she said

"Seth what did I tell you about eating yourself" my mom scolded "huh" I stopped chewing on my lip. Grandpa and Tanu chuckled.

After breakfast, Warren stopped me.

"Hey um so Kendra put on a locket yesterday and she has been acting just a little bit… um funky" he said "tell me about it" I replied "I'll keep an eye on her"

I went to see my girlfriend her name was Paris. She had beautiful red hair which was always pulled back into a ponytail. Today she was wearing a pair of ripped jeans sneakers and a blue shirt along with her unzipped P!nk sweater which she never took off. She was beautiful. She wasn't a vogue model but she was mine and she and I fit.

" pretty pretty please don't you ever feel like you're less than fuckin perfect "

I laughed her eyes were closed and she was rocking to one of her fave p!nk songs. She opened an eye and took out her earbuds.( **a/n I was actually listening to that song while writing this)**

" what's up," she said. I smiled she knew me too well

Seth- my sisters wacky

Paris- oh she's not on drugs is she

Seth- oh no it has to do with this locket she put on

Paris-oh then make her take it off

Seth- it can't be that simple

Paris- sure it can you always overthink things

Seth- ok thx

Paris- no prob

I leaned over and kissed her on the cheek and she grasped my hand "now let's enjoy a walk and the most important part food" I laughed like I said we fit.

 **Ok, so that was some Seth POV for you hope you liked it and how is Kendra into places at once all will be explained in the 5th chapter until then we get to see a little bit of wacky Kendra. ;)**

 **Review Charlie's thx**


	4. SHE'S INSANE!

**Just so you know the word update is in my vocabulary. Here da lay down**

 **O-O me :( no 0_0 own :) fablehaven**

Paris POV

After what Seth said we had gone for a nice walk and got ice cream. Mmmmh so delicious.

I decided to check up on Kendra, she is my boyfriend's sister.

¨kendra hey how you doin¨ she was sitting on her bed listening to music. I looked at her room it was a mess, clothes, shoes, makeup and more littered the ground a dripping bathing suit hung from the inner doorknob. Her outfit consisted of a blue strapless crop top, a jean jacket, black tights, 2-inch ankle boots, a studded choker was tight around her neck, and swinging from side to side was a pretty locket.

She looked up ¨hey¨ she said pulling out her earbuds, ¨was up¨. I sat down on the bed next to her and looked at her computer screen. She was emailing someone, I only caught the words don't expect, and dear Navar… before she shut the computer with a slam. I blinked and looked up at her. ¨ïts rude to look at other people's mail¨.

She got up and walked over to the door "how much of that did you see" she said closing the door behind her. "Oh not much just dear NAVAROG" I emphasized. She scowled "you must be mistaken, why would I talk to him, he's dead". She sat next to me on the bed, I frowned not believing her.

She walked over and sat next to me on the bed. Then turned and faced me… she lunged pushing me down hand on my mouth the other one pushed down on my neck. "I would tell you not to say anything but I won't have to" my eyes widened. I wanted to scream but I couldn't. For all, I knew this would be the last time I see the sun.

Later

Warren POV

"Hey, " Kendra said

I looked over at her why would she come all the way out here to see me. I watched her as she ran her hand along the stuff in my room. She looked at me and pulled out a knife and a rope.

She swung around, I blocked her kick, she repeatedly tried to get hits in never tiring. She eventually kicked me back against a wall. "You told Seth, and Seth told Paris,... hahahahahaha…,now, where's your precious Paris..ha ha ha ha". SHE WAS CRAZY NO INSANE. That's the last thing I thought before everything went black.

 **Hey sorry, this one took a long time I got back to school and now with hw and everything things are kind of hectic.**


	5. the start of DRAAAMMAAAAAAAAA

**Hey so sorry it has been so long since I posted I have been very busy with homework and what not but please review and if you have any plot ideas share away it will help the next chapter come faster. also if you have any questions about me (within reason) that you want me to answer on my profile ask away (again within reason) thx for all the help and support now read Charlies read.**

Gavin POV

I walked down the stairs and through the hallway that led to her cell. I thought about what I was going to tell her, oh hi how you been sooooo... I kidnapped you because… I want you to join my evil plans and take over the world. I was carrying a brown bag that had a subway sandwich and a water.

When I got to her cell I placed my hand on the door and it melted away. I stepped into her room, my dragon eyes allowed me to see in the dark. I walked over to the bed where she lay on top of the covers I smirked she must have tired herself out thinking about what's going on. I looked at my phone it was about 11:30 pm. "Man I took a longer flight than I thought" oh well. How was I gonna wake her up, I dropped the bag of food next to her and she moved. I raised an eyebrow and grinned, I got next to her and said, "Kendra wake up I came to eat you". Her eyes snapped open and she sat straight up, I laughed, her face. She turned to look at me clearly not happy.

"Have a nice nap sleeping beauty"

She sighed and laid back on the bed dramatically "oh someone save me, a big ugly black dragon's come to eat me" she glanced up at me to see how I would react. I lunged and she sat up quickly shocked, I had meant to pull back but I slipped and fell forward. I pushed on my hand so I was propped up…

Whats happening my heart is beating faster, my breathing is shallow, and I suddenly feel a warmth spread through me.

The color blue of her eyes I have never seen before. They were a hue so vibrant I swear that a glacier could not have imitated them.

Kendra looked shocked, I can see how, I am literally pinning her to the bed. I glanced at her lips then back up at her eyes. She was really pretty in this light, she had long lashes, cute full pink lips, barely a speck of acne and her fawn-white hair was silky soft and fanned out around her. I thought about how I looked probably also shocked, I acted disgusted and pushed off of the bed into a standing position. I became aware of Kendra's mental scent, she was nervous and… attraction?

My eyes widened and I turned around, she likes me, why am I happy about that, do I like her, impossible, sure I had thought that she was a pretty interesting person, I wasn't lying when I had told Seth that I was interested in seeing where our relationship went.

I leaned against the wall and looked away, " you probably want answers right". She nodded without looking at me. Ok, here we go…

" when I was a little dragon my mother decided to take off leaving me, my father, and my siblings. I had an older brother and sister, I also have a little sister. My father favored my siblings… because they were white and I was black… ok ok, that sounds really racist but it's true." Kendra glared at me. " this has nothing to do with humans, equality all the way. Anyway back on track, my dad and siblings were all a cloudy silvery white but my mom was gray and as you know I'm black. I was different I had trouble flying and hunting was hard too I just wanted to be a normal dragon. One day a stupid adventurer came along and I thought if I killed it, it would make my father proud so I did… and that's when I smelled blood. Giants go into blood frenzies but I was different, I enjoyed killing a living breathing thing with feelings. And that is how I became evil". Kendra just stared "WHAT" she yelled, "What do you mean what". "I mean that can't be it". " well it is deal with it". Oh no she was giving me the puppy dog eyes. "please", "no", PLEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSEEEEE" "no", "please", "no" i said getting more and more irritated. " PLEASE" "NO"... I had shouted in dragon. She froze and gasped, a tear slipped down her cheek. " I'm sorry I just I don't know I don't know my story I have vague dreams and nightmares about it but I… I don't remember anything".

I looked up Kendra looked scared and was holding her ears. I sat next to her on the bed and turned her to face me. I pulled her into a hug, she gasped and tried to push away, but I held her there until she calmed down. " I went to fablehaven and into the main house. I was formally admitted as a creature when transferred there in the quiet box, which if you're wondering was what made me forget most my memories in the first place. I have my own tricks so I became invisible and snuck into your room after breaking the top step and placing in the pendant. I Bumped into something causing the flash but luckily Warren stubbed his foot on the stair. You put on the pendant, which immediately made a copy of you, you got sent along with me to my lair while the copy stays and does what she wishes. I carried you to my bed and knelt beside it until you woke up, and well you know the rest." I finished my story relieved that it was out of my system, being evil is harder than you think.

"W-why did y-y, why did you b-bring me here" she choked on her words. "I need you," I said without looking at her. " I have taken over the society and I want you to join me". She gasped " I-I can't," she said "you can it would be way more fun with you here, plus I hear your home life isn't as pretty as you thought it would be." she trembled and started to sob when I mentioned her home. I felt bad for her it was weird but comforting, I looked at the door it was shut and no one could see us. I let my act drop, it was easy to relax and not be evil all the time. I rocked Kendra until she fell asleep, laid her on the bed and left her cell. I couldn't sleep all night what if Kendra still loved me? Was I becoming good? What if that stupid unicorn came to rescue her? No, I wouldn't become good and I wouldn't let that jackass get Kendra. I needed her she was a crucial part of my plan and as for the girl, if she has feelings for me to bad ill break her this time with pain. I will build up her love and tear it down preventing her from ever feeling again. I smiled to myself at this plan, the world will tremble under my rule and Kendra will be crushed under the weight of depression and heartbreak.

Narrator's POV

What Navarog left out of his plan was one key factor… he had feelings for her once will they come again...

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW and always a BIG THX to those you REVIEW... bye.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys**

 **sorry for basically disappearing but it was because I lost a computer and I temporarily moved to Colorado. Yay... sorry people that live in Colorado I'm just more of a new Englander. Yes I know Englander isn't a word but it is now! But I'm still writing and I think I just got my writing juice back. YAY! So don't worry I will be back shortly. Also I'm really sorry for those who were excited for an update but I hope this brought faith back into my stories. I HAVENT GIVEN UP! And I will be back with new chapters very soon. Pretty much all of my stories say this but I have even more exciting news... I'm adding a chapter to my story Forbidden Love. There will be a preview of the chapter on the story so keep watch for that. Also when reviewing if you have ideas that may be brilliant ( I'm sure all of them are ) I will put them into my stories if I like them ( be warned I will like most if not all of them ). I will also give you a shout out for your idea whether I used it or not. But to be honest your ideas will truly help me type up the chapters cause let me tell you half the time that I spend typing I'm wondering what will come next. Thank you so much for taking the time to read my** **letter to you about the future and don't forget to read and review my stories.**

 **Now what you've been waiting for... a short skit for humor.**

 **brakendra shippers-**

 **Seth: hey dudes was up**

 **Kendra: who are you talking to.**

 **Seth: Them.**

 **Kendra: -_-**

 **(Seth walks away)**

 **Bracken: Kendra you gotta see this.**

 **(Kendra and Bracken run threw the forest until the get to the tree that had the nail in it.)**

 **Kendra: G-G-Gavin YOU'RE ALIVE.**

 **Gavin: yup in the flesh**

 **Bracken: your complete evil stay away from Kendra**

 **Gavin: oh yeah. I heard that humans are debating whether norwalls are real or not.**

 **Bracken: haha very funny. Last time I checked dinasours were extinct**

 **Gavin: oh wait your not even a Norwall you don't have a horn**

 **Bracken: wait dinasours are extinct I guess that your only one of the chickens evolved from them**

 **Gavin: hey where'd Kenz go**

 **Bracken: don't you dare change the subject lizard**

 **(Gavin takes off running in the direction of Kendra)**

 **Bracken: hey only I get to call her Kenz**

 **(Bracken runs after him)**

 **(Bracken isn't as fast but Gavin can't get into the yard)**

 **Gavin: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

 **Bracken: -_-**

 **Gavin: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

 **Kendra: -_-**

 **Gavin: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

 **Bracken: lets just kiss**

 **Kendra: ok**

 **(Bracken and Kendra kiss and walk into the house)**

 **Gavin: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

 **Verl: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

 **(Warren walks by)**

 **Warren: oh shut up you too are crazy (she kissed me first)**

 **(warren walks away and mutters " seriously this world is messed up)**

 **Gavin and Verl: o.O**

 **Gavendra shippers-**

 **Seth: hey dudes was up**

 **Kendra: who are you talking to.**

 **Seth: Them.**

 **Kendra: -_-**

 **(Seth walks away)**

 **Bracken: Kendra you gotta see this.**

 **(Kendra and Bracken run threw the forest until the get to the tree that had the nail in it.)**

 **Kendra: G-G-Gavin YOU'RE ALIVE.**

 **Gavin: yup in the flesh**

 **Bracken: your complete evil stay away from Kendra**

 **Gavin: oh yeah. I heard that humans are debating whether norwalls are real or not.**

 **Bracken: haha very funny. Last time I checked dinasours were extinct**

 **Gavin: oh wait your not even a Norwall you don't have a horn**

 **Bracken: wait dinasours are extinct I guess that your only one of the chickens evolved from them**

 **Gavin: hey where'd Kenz go**

 **Bracken: don't you dare change the subject lizard**

 **(Gavin takes off running in the direction of Kendra)**

 **Bracken: hey only I get to call her Kenz**

 **(Bracken runs after him)**

 **(Bracken isn't as fast but Gavin can't get into the yard)**

 **Gavin: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

 **Bracken: -_-**

 **Gavin: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

 **Kendra: -_-**

 **Gavin: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

 **Bracken: lets just kiss**

 **Kendra: what no... WAIT HOLD ON BRACKEN!**

 **(Bracken leans in to kiss Kendra anyway and suddenly there's a flash and they hear a growl)**

 **Gavin: stay away from her**

 **Bracken: oh yeah what's are you going to do about it your stu...**

 **(Gavin rips through the barrier hits Pony Boy out of the way and dips Kendra)**

 **Kendra: evil or not I love you**

 **Gavin: I love you too**

 **( Gavin passionately kisses Kendra and picks her up princess style and carries her to the house)**

 **Bracken: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

 **Verl: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

 **(Warren walks by)**

 **Warren: oh shut up you too are crazy (she kissed me first)**

 **(warren walks away and mutters " seriously this world is messed up)**

 **Bracken and Verl: o.O**


End file.
